¡Maldita súcubo!
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Días antes de la boda, los Denali llegan, ¿se imaginan cuántos problemas causa tener a la actual y a la que le gustaría serlo juntas? Edward lo descubrirá cuando Tanya intente sabotear su relación y Bella salga herida en el proceso. Después de todo, siempre queda el "Felices para siempre"... ¿o no? El amor puede con todo.
1. Tardanza

**Bueno, heme aquí con un nuevo Short-fic, en el que reflejo mi... desagrado hacia Tanya, por no decir otra palabra. Los súcubos siempre me han parecido realmente crueles y creo que es la oportunidaad perfecta para expresarlo. Esto está ubicado después de Eclipse y antes de Amanecer, unos días antes de la boda, cuando los Denali llegan para la boda (valga la redundancia), espero lo disfruten.**

**Todos los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama es mía.**

* * *

**1. Tardanza**

**Bella POV**

La verdad, no estaba segura de cómo me sentía, la boda estaba cerca, mis padres se estaban poniendo melancólicos, mi nueva familia se estaba poniendo extraña, mi futuro marido estaba muy, muy feliz. Tal vez demasiado.

Y a mí me tenían en estado de semi-shock.

Alice había dejado de molestarme con el vestido, ya que sólo lo iba a hacer el día anterior, para la última prueba; sin embargo, comenzó con la llegada de nuestros invitados, según lo que entendí, los primeros en llegar serían los Denali, luego mi madre, los doctores de Phoenix que me conocían de toda la vida, unos amigos de Carlisle en el hospital local, mis familiares cercanos, como los primos de Renée, etc.

Y lo que me tenía rara estos días era la llegado de mis primos políticos, según las historias que me habían contado hasta ahora, Tanya seguía luchando por Edward, lo cual me ponía aún más nerviosa, a pesar de las constantes afirmaciones por parte de todos que me decían que no tendríamos problemas, que incluso nos llevaríamos bien. Aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Luego estaba el hecho de que Irina no iba a venir por sus pleitos con los Cullen por la muerte de Laurent. Él me había querido matar, ella lo defendía y ellas eran sus hermanas. Más nervios.

Y la preocupación final era el hecho de tener a los humanos junto a las vampiras sádicas llamadas súcubos. Habría muchos hombres en la reunión, y sabía que eran vegetarianas, pero no quería que se enrollaran con mis invitados, poniéndolos en peligro al meterlos al mundo de los vampiros.

- Vamos, Bells. No te va a pasar nada - me dijo Emmett al ver mi cara de preocupación reflejada en mi ceño fruncido.

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿por qué Emmett me lo decía en lugar de mi prometido?

R= Porque Edward estaba enfrascado hablando por teléfono con Alaska, otra cosa que me preocupaba, yo confiaba plenamente en él, pero habían muchas cosas que podían suceder... Más nervios.

Y es que era en estos nomentos cuando más lo necesitaba, necesitaba que se seantara a mi lado en el sofá mientras Emmett me daba opciones para el video de la boda, que me ayudara a elegir la música, que estuviera ahí cuando Alice nos preguntara sobre los adornos de la comida... lo necesitaba aquí.

Pero no, había una vampira hablando con él sobre lo que sea que se le ocurriera chismear, era frustrante y me hacía sentir... ¿segundo plano? Ni yo lo sabía, era raro, creo que ahora entiendo lo que Edward sentía al verme con Jake, ¿o no? Pero era diferente, Jacob era mi hermano y quería conmigo. Tanya era su prima y quería con él, así que la situación no era tan dispareja...

- ¡Isabella Swan futura de Masen Cullen! - me gritó Emmett, y yo pegué un brinco. - Bien, mi pequeño jitomatito, ahora que tengo tu atención, quiero que me digas qué imagen quieres de fondo en el menú del disco de la boda, lo tienes que decidir ahora porque después te irás de Luna de Miel y no podré preguntar porque estarás ocupada haciendo _otras_ cosas - me sonrojé con tan sólo imaginarlo, y él río. - En serio, manzanita, es necesario. ¿Quieres una imagen de ustedes dos en el altar que diga alguna cursilería como "_Nuestra boda_", o la clásica de los anillos con la misma leyenda? - ¡Edward!

- La de nosotros - le dije, controlando el deseo irrefrenable de gritar por _mi_ prometido.

- Ok, hablaré con el fotógrafo, necesitamos la toma del año... - siguió hablando de cosas sin importancia sobre el fotógrafo y tomó notas.

Allí me quedé, y el sofá fue pasando de mano en mano, se fue Em y vino Alice, luego Esme, Jasper vino a decirme que me relajara porque no quería causar daños, así que me retiré de la sala, pensaba ir con Esme a ver lo del pastel, pero en la cocina estaba mis tres nuevas familiares femeninas, la cuales me corrieron, diciendo que era sobre la Luna de Miel y que yo no debía de enterarme de nada. Ahora me sentía... ¿rechazada? Definitivamente los nervios me estaban pasando la factura.

Edward seguía en su llamada, miré el reloj y noté que llevaba hablando como seis horas. Era una suerte que ambos fueran ricos y pudieran pagar la cuenta de tanto tiempo de país a país.

Decidí irme a casa, con Charlie antes de que ésta llamara preocupado... Oh, pero... ¡Sorpresa! Edward me trajo y yo no tenía mi camioneta conmigo, Charlie no estaba e casa y no molestaría a nadie con ir a dejarme, así que la solución inmediata es... caminar.

Resoplé mientras tomaba camino, con mi suerte, ¡seguramente me caería al río!

**Edward POV**

- ¿Sabes, Tanya? Creo que a mi celular se le está bajando la batería - le dije, realmente mi celular estaba por morir, ocho horas al teléfono le cobraban la factura... eso más el hecho de no haberlo cargado en dos días.

- _Pues entonces colgamos, lo conectas y me llamas por el fijo _- dijo como si fuera el paso más obvio, pero la verdad es que tanto hablar con una persona así de aburrida era... estresante. Digo hablo con mi Bella mucho más tiempo, pero es diferente, al menos ella sabe conversar, Tanya sólo hablaba y hablaba y hablaba y volvía a hablar; me atrevería a decir que hablaba mucho y no decía nada. Era de veras exasperante.

- Jaja, no lo creo. Entonces será Esme quien me cobrará la factura del teléfono - y esperaba que lo entendiera.

- _Ay, Eddie, pero si eres su hijo, no lo puede hacer. ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar una historia graciosísima sobre un amigo que no sabía colgar..._ - la verdad, ya estoy como Peter Pan con Wendy, diciendo "¡Cómo habla!"

_**Quince minutos más**_ **_tarde._**

No lo puedo soportar más.

- Tanya, la verdad es que tengo que colgar, la batería muere, tengo que llamar al florista para los ramos de las damas y Alice se va a enojar porque no le he dicho a Rose las canciones para la boda - le dije.

- _Oh, bueno. Para finalizar sólo te diré que llegamos mañana por la mañana, espero me vayas a recoger, ya que Carmen, Eleazar y Kate se fueron en auto hoy por el mediodía, así que llegamos iguales. ¿Lo harías por mí? _- ¡Por fin!

- Sí, adiós - no le dí tiempo a que dijera algo más, y colgué. Ya no estaba de humor para ser caballeroso con ella.

Entré a la casa, preguntándome cómo alguien podía hablar tanto sin que se le acabaran los temas de conversación. En la cocina estaban mi madre y mis hermanas. Perfecto.

- Chicas - les dije al entrar - necesito que alguien me diga a qué hora son los pasajes a Atlanta.

Me sonrieron y Alice me dijo, un poco seria, no con su habitual chispa de hiperactividad:

- Pues, a la una y media de la mañana del catorce, el tiempo adecuado para que disfruten la boda y lleguen bien a la isla.

- Bien - les dije. - ¿Alguien ha visto a Bella? - La había dejado en la sala a cargo de Emmett, quien seguía en la sala, pero jugando videojuegos y sin que Bella estuviera en sus alrededores.

- ¿Es en serio, Edward? - me preguntó Rose con expresión de sorpresa verdadera.

"_¡Increíble!"_ dijo en su interior. Fruncí el ceño

- Sí, ¿por qué no lo sería? - les dije con naturalidad. Esme alzó las cejas con gesto de sorpresa.

Alice dijo, mirándome como si temiera que no entendiera:

- Bella se fue hace dos horas y media, cuando notó que tú no planebas entrar para estar con ella. - Lancé un suspiro, era mi culpa que Bella creyera eso, tendría que arreglarlo con ella esta noche.

- Bueno... ¿quién la llevó? - esperaba que fuera Jazz, Emmett no era muy cuidadoso.

- Bueno, nadie. Ella no dijo que se iba, Jazz le dijo que se tranquilizara, le dije que se fuera de la habitación porque estábamos hablando de la Luna de Miel y ella se fue, sin decir nada. - Shock.

¿Sin decir nada? ¿A nadie? ¿Ella caminando por el bosque, por el puente, hacia su casa?

- ¡Maldición! - grité antes de tomar las llaves del Volvo y salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

¡Sólo a Bella se le ocurría salir así de tarde, sola en la noche! Aunque en realidad era mi culpa, ya que yo me había pasado toda la maldita tarde hablando con la vampireza. En los pensamientos de Emmett estaba muy grabado cómo Bella estaba distraída y que parecía llevar una lucha interna, ya que le estuvo hablando y ella no estaba del todo concetrada, y dicen que todos hablaron con ella y siguió igual...

¡Genial! Ahora seguramente se sentía apartada. A veces Tanya sólo causaba problemas.

* * *

Después de horas de buscar a mi prometida por el bosque decidí que había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que estuviera en su casi _si_ había llegado.

Tomé la desviación hacia su casa y me encontré con todas las luces apagadas. Escondí el auto en un arbusto de entre la maleza, con el temor de que Charlie lo descubriera si por _X_ o por _Y_ se levantaba a ver. Lugo subí por el árbol hacia su habitación.

Sinceramente no esperaba que Bella estuviera ahí, pero lo estaba, durmiendo ¿tranquilamente? Yo creo que no, era obvio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, suspiré. Sólo las tenía por mi ausencia.

Me colé por su ventana mientras examinaba su cuerpo inherte entre las mantas, según mi examen, sólo había un cambio: ella dormía con una venda en su rodilla y podía oler la sangre seca.

Otro suspiro, definitivamente, Tanya causaba muchos problemas.

* * *

**Bueno, como ven, esto va para rato, así que les digo desde horita que van a ser como tres capítulos, sólo de aquí a la boda, espero los disfruten al leer tanto como yo al escribirlos. Nos leemos. Sólo me queda decir:**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Llegada

**Esto va por SeresLinda y todas las personas que agregaron esto a favs.**

**Por Miss Sands.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Tanya pertenece al infierno y la trama a mí.**

* * *

**2. Llegada**

**Bella POV**

Frío.

Eso fue lo primero que sentí.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no entendiendo de manera inmediata por qué veía todo blanco. Entonces lo asumí.

Edward estaba conmigo y yo estaba aferrada a él con las veinte uñas, temiendo de manera inconsciente que me dejara de nuevo.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y yo sonreí contra su pecho. Él, al sentir eso, dejó que su mano bajara por mi espalda hasta mi muslo para detenerse en mi rodilla herida como muda disculpa por mi caída. Me recargué contra su hombro, aspirando su adictivo olor, y lo apreté más contra mí en un abrazo que habría resultado estrangulador para un humano.

- Bella - me llamó con un suspiro, moviendo sus manos para devolverme el abrazo.

- ¿Hmm? - le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda. Él gimió por el calor que le proporcionó mi mano.

- Yo... - lo seguí acariciando mientras mis labios se ocupaban de su cuello.

- ¿Sí? - lo estaba provocando, pero él me lo debía.

- Yo... detente. No puedo pensar contigo así - me reí contra su cuello.

- Esa es la intención - él suspiró y masculló algo como:

"Me lo imaginaba", antes de tomarme por los hombros y alejarme hasta el otro lado de la cama. Gemí de frustración, me crucé de brazos y lo miré, esperando.

- Bien, habla - le dije resignada, pero él no habló. Bufé - Si no te gustaba, sólo tenías que decirlo. - No tenía mucho humor como para tener paciencia.

- Bella - me dijo en tono de reprimenda. - Yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. - Sentí cómo algo dentro de mí se rompía al recordar que no había estado conmigo. Él sabía que la boda no era mi fuerte pero aún así me dejó. _¡SOLA!_

Mi cuerpo se tensó y voltée mi rostro para que no viera las traicioneras lágrimas de enojo caer en mis mejillas.

Sentí su mano helada en mi rostro, haciendo una mínima presión como un estímulo inocente a que volteara a verlo. Resistí y salí de la cama como pude, tomando mi neceser y una muda de ropa limpia, saliendo pitando hacia el baño sin permitir que me dijera algo, o que viera mis lágrimas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

¡Maldición! Con el enojo y todo, ni el boiler prendí, y ahora me estoy bañando con agua he-la-da. A todo esto, tal vez el coraje se me baje con agua fría, aunque lo dudo. Y mucho.

Con un suspiro de resignación, cerré el grifo y me envolví en la mullida toalla que había en el baño. ME vestí con calma y parsimonia, poniéndome una blusa de franela negra desteñida con un viejo pants gris y unas pantuflas.

No planeaba salir de casa, quería lavar las tandas de ropa atrasadas para desahogarme.

Llevaba en el baño como dos horas, esperando a que Edward se fuera de la casa para reanudar pa partida de de basta con la dichosa prima.

Evité mi habitación y bajé con cabello mojado, enredado y todo. No importaba. Además, había una pinza en el cuarto de lavado.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras, trastabillando un poco. Charlie había huido a la Push, temiendo las pruebas del traje, por lo que estaba sola.

Fui al cuarto de lavado y comencé a separar la ropa:

Blanca. Negra. Colores.

Y a su vez saqué también la que necesitaba tallar. Principalmente era la de Charlie, pero no le hacía.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Al final, me corté los dedos y la parte baja de mis palmas sangraba mucho.

El jabón me escocía las heridas, y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sólo por el hecho de desinfectante en carne viva.

Abrí el grifo del agua y dejé que la sangre corriera hacia el desagüe; al igual que las saladas gotas del agua. En la despensa, tomé unas vendas y un poco de cinta.

Yo no era masoquista, cada que lavaba terminaba así, peeor las últimas veces no porque Edward me ayudaba a tallar, irónico ¿no? Un vampiro tallando mis calcetines cuando se llenaban de lodo y la ropa interior de Charlie. Me preparé un tazón con leche y llevé el cereal a la mesada, si sólo era yo, no me daban ganas de ir a la mesa.

Soledad. Agria soledad. En Phoenex era la historia de mi vida. Y parecía que volvía a serlo. Repentinamente se me fue el apetito, sorprendente o no.

De todas formas comí. Tenía entendido que los Denali llegaban hoy y no iba a guantar la sesión de make over con Alice para no estar ahí sin un buen desayuno.

Las palmas de las manos estaban comenzando a doler. Terminé y el dolor era tan intenso que llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor no lavar los trastes. Un plato y una cucharita no lo iban a matar.

Me fui a mi habitación, cansada, me dolían los brazos, la espalda, y hasta el cuello. Y, por supuesto, las manos.

Me tumbé en la cama, sin preocupaciones y con disposición a dormir unas horas más. Cerré los ojos y me tapé con las mantas.

Estaba dormitando ya cuando unos brazos fríos y fuertes se envolvieron en mi cintura, casi me desmayo del susto. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, encontrádome de inmediato con las orbes doradas que tanto amaba.

- Demonios, Edward. Me asustaste, pensé que ya te habías ido. ¿Dónde estabas? - le pregunté mientras le devolvía el abrazo y enterraba mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello .

- Siempre contigo. Todo el día te estuve observando. - ¡Ay! Hasta yo sentí el repentino calor en la habitación.

- ¿Sí? - Fingí demencia - ¿Qué viste?

- ¿Por qué actúas así? Lamento mucho lo de ayer, pero el masoquismo no es lo tuyo. Además ya tenías que estar lista para irte. Vamos a recoger a Tanya al aeropuerto. - Oh, oh. Eso dolía. Y no soy masoquista.

.- No puedo, voy a recoger a Renée al aeropuerto.

- ¿Y en qué? ¿Planeas irte caminando? Vamos a ir juntos. No quiero que te pase nada.

Con un suspiro un poco resentido, me levanté y me comencé a arreglar.

Me puse unos jeans, tenis y una raída sudadera de los Spartans que había ocmprado por ser caliente sobre una palyera sencilla y casual azul marino.

Agarré mi cabello en una coleta floja y anuncié que estaba lista.

Él me dedicó una mueca ante mi atuendo, y entonces noté que él iba casi muy formal, pero muy elegante.

Subimos al Volvo con una tensión perceptible en el ambiente, Edward no me dedicó ni una mirada y yo desée ser parte del asiento.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En un alto casi a las afueras del estacionamiento, abrí la puerta y bajé con rapidez para no impedir el tráfico. Salí corriendo hacia donde se suponía llegaba mi madre ya que iba 20 minutos retrasada (sí, lo olvidé hasta que Edward lo mencionó). A lo lejos escuché un claxon familiar.

- ¡Isabella! - gritó mi madre desde las llegadas de Jacksonville. - ¡Hija, nos habías asustado, pensamos que no llegarías! Apuesto a que te quedaste dormida después de una noche agitada. ¡Oh, no puedo creer que mi Bella se vaya a casar! Siento que es muy pronto, pero sólo pido que tú y Edward no me den un nieto tan pronto. Digo, lo amaría, pero eres joven y cuando lo tengas desearás consentir más a Edward. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? - esa era la pregunta que me temía. Podía soportar todo su parloteo sobre mi (inexistente) vida sexual, pero no estaba de humor para ello después de la manera en que me había tratado.

No sabía qué le pasaba, el día anterior se había mostrado muy cariñoso e incluso arrepentido por dejarme sola, pero hoy...

- No lo sé, ayer llegaron unos parientes y hoy llegaba otra. No sé si la vino a recoger o si está en su casa - mentí. Ella lo notó, pero no le dió importancia.

En un momento en que se distrajeron, tomé el celular y escribí un único mensaje:

_Alice, ¿puedes traer mi Mercedes para llevar a mi madre?_

Antes siquiera de que lo mandara, me llegó la contestación.

_Ya está en el estacionamiento más cercano a tu actual posición._

_P. D.: Mi hermano está cavando su propia tumba. ¡Buen movimiento, Bella!_

Sonreí, siempre se anticipaba.

- Por aquí - les dije en un tono más alto de lo normal para llamar su atención. - Los llevaré al hotel.

El camino tuvo como eco la voz estridente de mi madre, pero a éste punto, ni Phill ni yo le prestábamos atención.

Se bajaron rápido y todo parecía surrealista sólo por mi estado de ánimo.

Cuando iba en la carretera, en medio de la nada, un Volvo plateado se me cerró y me obligó a orillarme. Me habría podido zafar si lo que condujera fuera mi camioneta; habría destuido el Volvo. Pero no. Una vez que me estacioné, mi fúrico prometido vampiro salió a encararme. Tanya iba de copiloto.

Lo que más me molestaba era que tenía que meter a su prima en nuestros asuntos de pareja.

Algo en sus ojos me alertó: no parecía él. Era como si estuviera fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte así del auto?! Eres mi prometida, mi esposa en la práctica. ¡Debes obedecer! - su tono era totalmente distinto, nunca lo había usado conmigo.

- No soy tuya - le dije tranquila. En el auto, los ojos de Tanya -que siempre habían estado fijos en la nuca de Edward- se desorbitaron un poco y la dureza en los ojos de Edward disminuyó lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a ser así? ¡No, Isabella! Y ya te vas acostumbrando o ésto se termina! - Lo amaba, pero a mí nadie me habla así.

- ¡Pues entonces deberías quedarte con esto! - le arrojé el anillo al rostro con un grito que alejó a las aves.

En ese momento, y con mi mirada periférica, noté que Tanya se desvanecía momentáneamente y luego se levantaba como si nada, pero con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y veía borroso.

Edward pareció volver en sí.

- Bells - susurró mientras se acercaba con la intención de abrazarme a modo de disculpa, parecía el mismo de siempre, pero aún había restos de esa frialdad en el oro sólido de sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente mirando al suelo; me retiré hacia el Mercedes lentamente.

- Escucha, Bella. Lo siento - insistió él mientras me seguía. Yo dí media vuelta definitiva y subí al auto rentado. - ¡Bella, yo no sé lo que me pasó! ¡Por favor, vuelve! - suplicó mientras golpeaba el auto con urgencia. Ni siquiera le dediqué una mirada mientras me alejaba.

En el Volvo plateado, uan rubia vampireza me miró con curiosidad, miedo, odio e incredulidad. No la hice digna de mi atención.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El pedregoso camino se encogió hasta que ni el auto como la noche pudo pasar. Fue cuando noté que había llegado al lugar indicado. Bajé con pesadumbre e inicié la marcha hacia nuestro prado.

Tras unas dos horas de caídas, tropezones, lluvia, árboles caídos, etc., llegué al lugar que había presenciado nuestro amor desde que éste fue declarado, nuestra ruptura, la posterior reconciliación, y ahora, la nueva separación.

Llegué al centro del claro, y entonces torrentes de agua salada escurrieron desde las llamadas puertas del alma sobre las paredes exteriores de la cabeza y por el resto de mi anatomía alcanzable en su trayecto hasta esas flores tardías de verano.

Sollozos escaparon de mis labios, y lentamente me dejé caer en el pequeño y mullido césped.

Al cabo de un rato, una brisa incongruente con el clima azotó mi rostro y no tuve que alzar la mirada para saber que mi Adonis personal había llegado.

Sus manos como témpanos de hielo acariciaron mis manos, acallando así los sollozos y lamentos que salían de lo profundo de mi ser.

El silencio fue cómodo hasta cierto punto en que su desesperación se notó en el aire y se vió obligado a hablar.

- Sé que no tengo excusa para mi anterior comportamiento, pero es algo que me veo obligado a decir en vista del daño y las imprudencias que cometí contigo, amor mío. - El caballero formado hacía 88 años por Elizabeth y Edward Masen salía a relucir cuando Edward Jr. y yo estábamso solos. Y eso era un método que echaba abajo mi voluntad y me hacía débil.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le pregunté con la voz rota y el corazón en la mano.

- No lo sé, _bella mía_. Fue algo que hice sin pensar, y sin ser consciente. Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera recuerdo con exactitud esos tres minutos. Pero lamento con todo mi corazón lo que dije, y quiero que sepas que eso no es lo que en verdad siento. De veras lo lamento - negué lentamente con la cabeza por la confusión.

- Noté que no eras tú en realidad, pero ... ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo que dijeras eso? ¿Qué fue lo que perturbó tu acostumbrado control? Dílo, Edward - pedí ante la creciente oscuridad que se tragaba los últimos vestigios de luz que atravesaban las espesas nubes de lluvia.

- No lo sé, universo mío. No lo sé.

* * *

**Bueno, mi tardanza no tiene excusa, pero espero que el cap sea suficiente compensación. Nos leemos y espero sus reviews. **

**A SeresLinda y Miss Sands**

**RECUERDEN QUE NADA ESTÁ EN HIATUS.**


End file.
